Power hand tools, such as motorized ratchet wrenches and drivers, are commonly used in automotive, industrial and household applications to install and remove threaded fasteners and to apply a torque and/or angular displacement to a work piece such as a threaded fastener, for example. Motorized hand tools, such as cordless power ratchets and drivers, generally include an electric motor contained in a clamshell housing along with other components such as switches, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and batteries, for example. The clamshell housing generally includes two or more housing portions fastened together by fasteners, such as screws or rivets.
The process of assembling a clamshell housing to a drive member, such as a ratchet head housing in a motorized hand tool, generally involves one or more large clamp nuts or a set of screws in addition to fasteners used to couple portions of the clamshell housing together, for example. The additional large clamp nuts and/or screws may create an unsightly appearance and may add bulk to portions of the tool, thereby impeding proper use of the tool in small spaces. The large clamp nuts may also loosen over time and allow the ratchet head to become loose from the clamshell housing.